Les dieux sont parmi nous
by La dame au basilic
Summary: Le monde est mort. Le Yami Yami no mi à tout aspirer dans un vortex de ténèbres. Mais l'espoir est toujours là. Elle sait que Ace et ses enfants seront des biens meilleur dieux qu'Elle n'a jamais été...
1. Prologue

Le Yami Yami était une erreur. Une grave erreur. **Elle** avait mis trop de pouvoir dans ce fruit, trop de sonpouvoir.

Ce fruit était devenu incontrôlable, sauvage et impossible à contenir. Teach avait été un fou à croire qu'il pouvait le maitriser. Personne n'avait réussis à contrôlés ce satané légume et c'était la principale raison pour laquelle** Elle** tremblait de peur dès que quelqu'un le trouvaix . Mal utiliser il pouvait provoquer la fin du monde et il c'était finalement arrivé.

Lors du combat finale contre Luffy au chapeaude paille, Marshall. fit la grave erreur de réveiller son pouvoir à son plein potentielle.

Le Yami Yami se déchaina et échappa au control de son utilisateur. Il aspira tout : La mer, la terre et même les étoiles. A la fin il aspira son maitre et disparut dans le néant.

De la belle planète qu'**Elle** avait créée, il ne restait même pas une pierre. Tout avait été aspiré dans le vortex noir générée par le fruit. Seule dans son palais, Elle pleurait la perte de son monde.

Elle était seule, dans un palais sans vie. La destruction avait détruit les belles colonnes de marbre, les lumineuses mosaïques en pierre précieuse et les luxuriants jardins tropicaux. Les esprits qui l'avait servi depuis des années, avait été les premiers à être aspirés. Leur corps trop léger avait céder à la gravité du trou noir.

Elle avait essayé de les sauvés mais le pouvoir d'attraction fut trop fort même pour Elle. A la fin il ne restait plus personne sauf Elle. Son autrefois radieuse salle du trône était en débris, les murs éparpillés un peu partout et le trône avait été aspiré. Au milieu de ce chaos, Elle gisait nue.

Elle était à genou, la tête sur ses jambes et ses bras sur ses épaules imitant une douce caresse. Son corps céleste était trop puissant pour être aspirés dans le trou noir mais sa parure de collier, de bracelet et de bagues avait disparues.

Seule dans sa solitude Elle ne remarqua pas une petite lumière apparaître de nulle part. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus cette lumière grandir et devenir de plus en plus lumineuse. Elle la remarqua lorsque la lumière devint mystérieusement solide et s'écrasa sur le sol en marbre noir, provoquant un bruis sourd.

Elle se retourna pour voir d'où provenais le bruit, le palais aussi silencieux d'une tombe. Devant elle se trouvait un jeune garçon inconscient qui ne semblait pas plus vieux de seize ans humains. Il était de la taille de son annulaire. Il avait peaux orange qui brillait d'une aura qui ressemblait à celle d'un soleil et semblait être constellés d'étoiles dorées. Ses cheveux semblaient être fait de flamme dorés qui brillaient comme une supernova.

Elle se leva et s'approcha du jeune garçon, hésitante, comme si elle craignait qu'un geste brusque allait le faire disparaitre. Un fois arrivés devant lui, Elle se baissa et le prit dans ses mains. Il était tellement petit qu'il tenait dans une seule de ses mains. Il était endormit et dans son sommeil il murmurait des mots incompréhensible.

Soudain Elle explosa en pleurs, des larmes gigantesques s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Ses sanglots résonnaient dans la salle aux murs immenses. C'était impossible mais pourtant, devant Elle se trouvait un être céleste, le premier qui sois né après elle.

Pourtant elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Elle sécha ses larmes et fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'Elle y pensait ce visage lui était familier. Soudain la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet.

D'une maniéré ou d'une autre Portgas. était devenu un être céleste.


	2. Le reveil du feu

**Bonjour, bonjour jeune lecteur ou lectrice. Ceci est communiqué de l'autrice de cette Fanfiction. Je tiens d'abords à vous remercier d'avance d'avoir lut le premier chapitre de "Les dieux sont parmi nous". Merci!**

**Maintenant passons au communiqué.**

**1) Cette histoire comporte des OC (Original Character), je sais que certaine personne n'aime pas les Ocs et encore moins les Ocs mis en couple avec un personnage canon. D'abords le (seul) ship entre OC et CC (Canon Character) auront peux de temps d'apparition et ensuite c'est important pour le reste de l'histoire. Il y aura aussi du ship entre CC, je dis pas quelle couple pour l'instant. **

**2) Cet univers sera différent de l'originel (sans blague). Sur le cas que certains personnages seront OOC je m'en excuse d'avance je tiens aussi a préciser que certains événement seront différents que canon vous voila donc prévenu.**

**3) Je tiens a préciser aussi que cette histoire sera pleine de spoilers et que si vous n'ettes pas a jour sur One piece je tiens a vous prévenir que sa va spoiler a mort.**

**Sur ceux bonnes lecture et laisser un joli commentaire ou une question sa fait toujours plaisir. (C'est un bon commencement pour la première FAnfiction poster.) Je tiens aussi a preciser que c'est fait sans Beta donc eh bein... on verras ce que ça donne. **

**Merci à chocapik et à Shadow pour leur review**

* * *

Le reveil

Il avait mal ou plutôt il se souvenait qu'il devait avoir mal. Le point brulant d'Akainu l'avait transpercé et pourtant il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste un vide dans son torse. Il pouvait ressentir les bras de Luffy se resserrer contre lui, il pouvait ressentir les larmes couler sur ses joues mais il n'arrivait pas à desceller la moindre étincelle de douleur. Il s'entait pourtant ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes, son corps se refroidirent de plus en plus et surtout il sentait les flammes qui l'avait habités pendant deux ans s'en aller.

Tout semblait le quitter alors qu'il sentit son esprit sombrer dans l'oubli et la dernière chose qu'il vut avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours fut sa famille pleurer sa mort.

Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient comme un espèce de manteaux, il ressentait leur toucher

sur sa peaux glacé et leur murmures incompréhensible. Il ne savait pas depuis combiens de temps il était là, ou même ce que c'était ce « là ». Un moment il mourrait et l'autre il était « là ».

Il n'arrivait pas à bouger et à parler, il ne pouvait qu'écouter les mystérieux murmures. Elles parlaient d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas, les mots distordues.

Soudain une fois plus forte des autres commença a parler, une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Teach

Il reconnaîtrait cette voix même dans sa mort et le seul fait de l'entendre lui donnais envie de exploser en flamme. Mais lui aussi avait les mots distordues, impossible à comprendre.

\- Moi a tse nomed ud tiurf nos te trom tse li tnanetniaM. Séhcrehc neib tiava'l ehcnalB-ebraB ed xueiv elas ec. ahahahaheZ_. _( sale vieux de Barbe-Blanche l'avait bien cherchés. Maintenant il est mort et son fruit du démon est a moi !)

Ace ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais les mots provoquèrent une réaction horribles en lui, comme si un couteau imaginaire transperçais son cœur. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et inonder ses yeux.

Il n'entendit plus rien de Teach, sa voix disparut avec les autres.

Maintenant il était seul.

Ace resta comme ça pendant un temps indéterminé. Il arrêta à un moment de pleurer, sentant maintenant ses yeux touts secs. Il savait pourquoi il avait pleuré, il n'y avait une seule explication possible. Un être chère était mort et il ne savait pas qui. Ca pouvait être Luffy, Barbe-Blanche ou même Marco… et il l'ignorait complètement.

-Ça va ?

Ace sursautât de peur, son cœur battant la chamade. Une voix de petit garçon venait a peine de résonner dans le vide. Ca ressemblait beaucoup trop à un des livres paranormaux de Deuce, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose considérant la fin normale de ces bouquins.

-T'inquiète pas je te ferais rien.

Résonna la voix désincarnée. De mal en pire, s'y c'était sa la mort alors il aurait préférer rester vivant. Mais au fond ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. La voix ne parlais plus mais Ace ne sentait pas seul, d'une manière ou d'une autre il savait que l'entité auxquelles la voix appartenait était toujours là. Alors rassemblant tout son courage, Ace réussit a parler.

-Est-ce que je suis en enfer. ?

Le seul fait d'avoir prononcer cet petite phrase le faisait sentir comme s'y il avait essayer de ce battre avec tout les commandants en même temps (il avait essayer et il avait faillit y arriver si ce n'était pas pour sa narcolepsie) .

-Il existe ni enfer ni paradis Ace. Les âmes des morts vont errent dans l'espace pour toujours sans aucune forme charnelle et devenant âpres des esprits immortelle. Lui répondit la voix calmement comme si cette information ne valait rien.

Ace quant a lui ne comprenais absolument rien. Une voix sortit de nulle part était en trains de lui parler de la vie et de la mort et lui révélais des secrets universelles comme si rien n'était. Et en plus il était mort. Ace réunit de nouveaux se force et posa une deuxième question.

-Je suis où, alors ?

Silence…

-Tu es dans les ténèbres, Ace

* * *

Deux ans avait passé depuis que Ace était entré dans les ténèbres. Le temps étant quelque chose n'existant pas dans cette dimension, il devait demander à la voix. Des fois elle était, là des fois pas, elle venait et partait comme bon lui chante. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait Ace lui demandait combien de temps c'était passer depuis leur dernière rencontre. Des fois des mois ou des fois juste quelque secondes.

Ace avait finit par s'y habituer aux lois de cet endroit bizarre et son lien avec Teach. Les ténèbres était à la fois contrôler par lui et indépendant de sa volonté. Elles lui devaient obéissance mais elles pouvaient prendre des initiatives sans son accord. C'était elles qui l'avaient attiré ici et c'étaient elles qui avaient matérialisé la voix. La voix lui avait tout expliqué.

Les ténèbres était devenus sa maison et la voix son seul amie. En plus de lui dire qu'elle jour il était, elle lui donnait des informations su ce qui ce passait dans le monde de lumière. Barbe-Blanche était mort et Teach avait absorbé son pouvoir. Marco avait essayé de le tuer mais celui-ci avec son nouveau fruit du démon le battit à plate couture. Cette information le fit exploser en pleur et la voix le laissa tranquille pendant plusieurs jours. Aux moins Luffy avait survécut.

Des fois des tremblements secouaient les ténèbres, les rendant plus agitées et durant c'est moment la voix disparaissait pendant plusieurs jour. Un jour, il lui demanda pourquoi et la voix lui répondit comme d'habitude.

-Lorsque Teach aspire des choses dans les ténèbres, celles-ci sont forcés d'accepter et ça les mets de mauvaise humeur.

-Je croyais que j'étais le seul dans les ténèbres.

-Tu es juste dans la partie la plus profonde des ténèbres, ceux que Teach aspirent sont plus proche de la surface et en plus les ténèbres ne sont pas aussi douce avec eux qu'avec toi.

Et elle partit.

* * *

Un jour les ténèbres était tellement agités qu'il tremblait aussi. Elles siflait, criaient et dans leur voix distordues se plaignaient et gémissait. Et sa allaient en crescendo.

Paniqué et sans repères il questionna la voix dans la panique.

-Qu'est qui se passe ?!

-Teach a réveillés les ténèbres et elles sont en trains de échapper a son contrôle. Bientôt elles vont tout aspirés.

-Tout aspirés ?

-Oui, la terre, la mer, le ciel et même les esprits immatérielles. Le monde va mourir Ace et il va renaître.

Ace n'eu pas le temps de demander ce qu'elle disais par « le monde va mourir », Qu'une lumière étincelante sortit de nulle part et l'aveugla, le désorientant.

-Tu vas renaître Ace et tu vas refaire le monde.

Ace se sentit tirés vers le haut, vers la lumière. Plus il s'approchait plus il se sentir tomber dans l'oubli de son esprit et dans son esprit a moitié lucide il pensa :

-Pourquoi moi ?


	3. Le nouveau roi

**Bonjour, Bonjour lecteur et lectrice de récit. **

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres. Pourquoi vous vous demandez et bien pour des raisons très simples voyez vous: **

**1) Ce chapitre était le dernier de l'Arc de présentation. A partir de maintenant on entre dans l'histoire avec un gros plongeons. Je prépare beaucoup de chose pour la suite de cette aventure. Et aussi beaucoup d'OC. (Je vais devoir faire une liste je crois.)**

**2) Préparer vous pour une histoire car je vais vous expliquer pourquoi c'est comme ça. Tout d'abords j'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche après le deuxième chapitre. Je suis rester une semaine sur une autre fic en préparation avant de retrouver l'inspiration pour celle-la. Malheureusement le premier produit ne pas satisfaite et j'ai sans remords effacer tout le chapitre. Et j'ai recommencé. Le chapitre était bien partit et il promettait mais un problème sur ma clé USB effaça tout mon travail DEUX FOIS. Après je fut pris e d'une mini-dépression car j'avais perdue la fanfic que j'était en trains d'écrire en même temps, tout c'est effort partit en poussière. **

**Merci a Chocapik et Shadow pour leur review. Je dois l'avouer vos review ont été des pansement sur mon petits cœurs d'écrivaine endommager. (je vais devoir changer de clé USB)**

**J'espère que vous allez aimez ma vidéo. **

* * *

Tous leurs sens étaient en alertes. Elles pouvaient ressentir le toucher du tissu sur leurs peaux, l'odeur des fleurs exotiques, la mélodie de la fontaine près duquel Elles c'étaient matérialiser. La Créatrice c'était vraiment surpasse pour les réparations.

L'immense jardin exotiques qui à leur avis personnelles ressemblait plus à une forêt exotiques avait été restaurés avec minutie. Chaque fleur et chaque feuille avait été recrée à la perfection. Tout ce travail pour rien, pensèrent-elles

Elles sourirent et profitèrent de l'eau de la fontaine pour s'inspecter. Leurs formes étaient imparfaites, Elles devaient l'avouer. Ce n'était qu'une masse noire humanoïde sans trait distinct. La seule touche de couleur dans ce noir insondable était les lumières rouge placés là où normalement se trouverais les yeux.

Malgré tout, Elles étaient satisfaites. Cette forme n'était pas là pour l'esthétisme mais pour le confort.

Après tout il est bien plus facile de parler à une un corps humanoïde plus ou moins réussis qu'a une voie désincarné.

* * *

Trois mois, sa fessait exactement trois mois qu'Ace était arrivé dans son palais. Durant la totalité de c'est trois mois Ace n'a jamais montrés aucun signe de réveil. Elle l'avait placé dans une chambre des rares chambres ayant survécus à la destruction. Après ça, Elle s'était mise à la tache de reconstruire son palais. Sa fessait tellement longtemps qu'Elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de matérialisation instantanée qu'Elle avait plusieurs fois matérialisé une fontaine de lave au lieu d'une fontaine normale.

Mais après des nombreuses erreurs et quelques petits incidents avec des piscines replis de fromage fondu, le palais était de nouveau comme avant. Maintenant elle passait le plus clair de son temps au chevet d'Ace, l'observant durant son sommeil paisible. Elle savait que c'était comme le disais les humains « crepy » Mais si jamais Ace se réveillais et qu'elle n'était pas là ? Pauvre petit, il allait paniquer, avec ou sans mémoire il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

Et c'est ainsi assise sur une chaise en bois, Elle surveillait Ace insatiablement.

-Et bien Créatrice ta toujours pas compris ?

Elle se leva et se retourna tellement vite qu'on pouvait entendre ses os craqués. Une voix inconnue venait à peine de résonner derrière son dos. Ce qu'Elle vit la glaça d'effrois.

Devant elle se trouvait une masse de ténèbres parodiant le corps humains. Deux bras, deux jambes, un buste et une tête, tous formés d'une espèce de matière noire dégoulinant sur le sol. La..la…la chose n'avait pas de trait distinct sauf deux étincelle rouge sur sa « tête » qui devait lui servir d'yeux.

-Qui est tu ?

La créature souris ou enfin imitât gracièrent un sourire en fessant apparaitre un espèce croissant de lune sur sa « bouche ». Elle prit une chaise sur le côté et s'asseyait, les jambes croisées, l'air ravie.

-Nous sommes tes plus belles créations, nous sommes la preuve que des êtres célestes peuvent êtres créent. Nous sommes les Ténèbres.

* * *

Le visage de sa Créatrice se décomposa et prit une expression accès marrante. Elle tanguait un peux et les Ténèbres qui n'étaient pas des sauvages avancèrent sa chaise pour qu'Elle puisse s'assoir. La créatrice s'écrasa sur la chaise, au bout de force émotionnellement. Elle inspira et souffla plusieurs fois avant de finalement croiser leurs regards. Elles ne purent s'empêcher d'étaler leur « sourires » encore plus devant cette vue…unique.

La créatrice était avachie sur la chaise, ses longs cheveux qui ressemblaient à la voie lactés emmêlés dans un gros nœud. Sa peau auparavant si éclatante et recouvert de galaxie était terne et vide. Elle avait pris un sacré coup, la Créatrice.

\- Qu'es ce que tu viens faire ici? Demanda-t-elle finalement, visiblement trop fatiguer pour faire une scène.

Leur sourire s'étira encore plus que ce qui était possible.

-Je suis là pour t'expliquer mon plan.

-Ton plan ?

-Oui le plan que je prépare et que je muris depuis que tu m'a crée.

La Créatrice leva un sourcil fatigué mais ne dit rien, elle se contenta de se positionner plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

-Et donc ?

-j'ai créé pendant mes siècles d'emprisonnement à l'intérieur d'un légume des Dieux. Ils sont dans les ténèbres, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bingo, une réaction. La Créatrice blanchit soudainement, elles craignaient qu'Elle allait de nouveaux s'évanouir mais elle se ressaisit facilement. Elle ne posa qu'une seul et unique question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sois plus précise Créatrice, je ne comprends pas ta question .

-Pourquoi a tu fais ça. Pourquoi tu à épargner Ace ? Et ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est logique que ce soit toi. Et aussi pourquoi tu as créé des nouveaux Dieux… et…et…comment ?

\- Oh, là calme-toi Créatrice. J'ai créé c'est dieux pour une seule et unique raison…

Pause Dramatique.

-Pour que Ace soit leur nouveau roi.


	4. Le debut du commencement

**Un mois et demi après voici le nouveaux chapitre de cette bien aimé fic et enfin sortie. Après moult péripétie syndrome de la page blanche et crise de nerfs. Je vous offre la suite de mon travail. Je dois l'avouer ecrire a été clairement pas facile c'est derniers temps. Entre le confienemnt qui pompe mes energie, mon lycée qui me force a devenir un Picasso dans la cuisine (seul endroit que je peux salir sans me faire crier dessus) et les devoirs, je suis crecée.**

**Assez parler de moi maintenant parlons plutôt de ce chapitre tant attendue. Chose prpmise chose dues voici l'avalanche d'OC supes important pour l"histoire que je vous avais promis. et en bonus un flashback du passé. Je dois l'avouer je me suis surpassées sur ce coup là et je ne jamais été aussi fiére d'un simple petit texte. Il n'y en aura d'autre par la suite, je vous l'assure. maintanant préparé vous a une revison du lore de One piece aigue. **

**merci a Chocapik et Shadow pour les reviews du précédente chapitre, elles m'on ait fondre de bonheur.**  
**Et double merci au 182 personne qui ont lut la fic merci je suis folle de joie **

**Sur ceux place a nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

_La fête battait sont plein et ne semblais pas vouloir se calmer de sitôt, une nouvelle bataille de gagner, une nouvelle raison de boire jusqu'à s'évanouir sous les effets de l'alcool. L'équipage de Barbé-Blanche était spécialisé dans ce genre de fête improvisé et dans l'art de supprimer la gueule de bois le lendemain. _

_Ace lui-même était en trains de se bourrer la gueule sous les encouragements de Tahtch et Haruta qui étaient déjà bien ivre. Tout deux voulaient le rendre bourrer pour pouvoir le getter dans le lit de Marco en douce. Mais ce qu'ils ne s'avaient pas était qu'Ace connaissait leur plants « génialissime » et avait décidé grâce a son fruit du démon de brûler l'alcool a la minute prés qu'il entrains dans son corps. Et ainsi Thatch et Haruta encourageaient Ace à boire encore plus, étant trop ivre pour se rendre compte qu'après Dix choppes de bière Ace n'était toujours pas ivre. _

_A la fin, abrutit par l'alcool Tatch et Haruta finir par s'évanouir laissant enfin Ace en paix. Autour de lui la fête s'était un peu calmer. Maintenant que la moitié des participants était évanouit le reste de l'équipage décida de se réunir pour jouer a un jeu de poker. N'ayant aucune envie de participer au jeu et sachant très bien qu'il allait gagner s'il jouait de toute façons, Ace décida de chercher compagnie vers la seule et unique personne qui comme lui n'était pas ivre ce soir. _

_Marco se trouvait prés de la rambarde du navire, une choppe de bière a la main et un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Ace s'avança vers lui avec difficulté car le sol était jonché de pirate ivre-mort. Marco l'observait le regard amusé et ne bougea pas pour l'aider la situation bien trop marrante. A la fin Ace s'écrasa contre la rambarde et soupira tragiquement.  
_

_-Fatigué des conneries de Thatch et Haruta ? Demanda Marco en prenant un sursaut de sa bière. _

_-Ils se croient discret en parlant a côté de moi de leur plan « génialissime » et en plus ils savent que je peux brûler l'alcool dans mon système ! Rigola Ace, tapant la main sur sa cuisse._

_\- Et quelle était leur plan « génialissime »-yoi ? Demanda Marco plus qu'intéresser de s'avoir qu'elle idiotie avait prévue de faire Thatch et Haruta._

_-Me rendre Ivre et ensuite me getter dans ton lit. Rétorqua Ace le sourire aux lèvres._

_Marco explosa de rire très vite suivit par Ace. Tout l'équipage essayais depuis le jour que Ace était monté à bord de les mètres ensemble. Même Père si était mis. Au début c'était gênant, mais après que ça ais donner naissance a des situassions hilarantes, les deux hommes avait décidé en un commun accord de les laisser faire pour voire jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller._

_Ils restèrent comme sa en silence, pour ce qu'il s'entait comme une éternité. Aucune des deux n'était déranger par le silence, heureux d'être en compagnie de l'autre. Apres probablement dix minute, Marco finit de boire sa choppe et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. _

_-Je te laisse, j'ai des rapports à inspecter. Dit' il saluant de sa main Ace qui était derrière lui._

_-Sérieux, l'ananas tu pense a tes rapports maintenant ? Demanda en rigolant Ace._

_-Oui, et appelle moi Ananas encore une fois et je jette par-dessus bord-yoi. Grommela Marco malgré que le ton de sa voix trahisse le sourire sur ses lèvres._

_Ace explosa de rire et lança une dernière pique.  
_

_-C'est ça, c'est ça… l'Ananas !_

Splash

Ace se réveillât de sursaut, le nerfs a vif et…Mouillés ? Attendez une seconde, il était aussi nu ? Il se trouvait actuellement dans un grand lit moelleux et Quelqu'un venais à peine de lui jeter de l'eau à la figure et apparemment il était aussi sans vêtement. C'était sans aucun doute un coup de Thatch et d' Haruta. Il se leva sur le lit, prés a gueuler sur les deux lorsqu'il se rappela.

Thatch était mort et Haruta aussi. En faite tout le monde était mort. Même Marco alors qu'il était un putain de phénix qui était capable de se régénérer de n'importe quelle blessure. Ace était maintenant seul.

-Dites monsieur, maintenant que vous êtes réveillez, vous pouvez m'aider ?

Ace baissa les yeux vers là où provenais la vois et son regard croisa celui d'une petite fille de 6 ans...ailées ?

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle sévèrement son visage prenant une mine courroucé.

Dans les années à venir, Ace niera avoir crié si fort que tous les personnes se trouvant dans le palais célestes, l'avait entendue.

C'était bizarre à un moment, elle n'existait pas et l'autre elle était là. Elle avait une tête, un torse, deux jambes, deux bras et une paire d'ailes. De l'inexistence à l'existence tout ça en moins de cinq seconde.  
Elle était allongée sur le marbre glacée dans un lieu inconnu et elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle se leva donc et put mieux inspecter ses environs. Elle se trouvait dans une immense pièce complètement vide. Il n'y avait qu'un hologramme au milieu mais elle ne s'avait pas ce qu'il représentait. La pièce était circulaire et sans fenêtre. La seule sortie semblait être une immense porte à double-battant en métal qui se trouvait juste devant elle.

Elle allait se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'une lumière vive apparue soudainement sa gauche et commença à changer de forme. Elle passa d'une petite sphère blanche à la silhouette d'un corps d'enfants. Et puis paffe le corps se solidifia et tomba par terre.

Elle regarda éberlués le garçon de cinq ans devant elle, il était habillé comme elle d'une chemise qui arrivait jusqu'au genou. Avant même qu'elle puisse s'approcher de lui, huit autres lumières apparurent et commencèrent imiter leur consœur. Très vite cinq garçons et trois filles tous avec des âges différents se matérialisèrent dans la pièce, auparavant vide.

Et soudain comme si programmer d'une horloge interne synchroniser les neufs petits inconnues commencèrent à ouvrir les yeux et à se lever. Tous se regardèrent les yeux grands ouvert (enfin presque car un bébé de 1 ans ça se lève pas sur ses petits pieds) et ils se mirent tous en même temps à crier.

Ça avait pris du temps mais, elle avait réussi à calmer la marée d'enfant paniqué qui venait à peine de se matérialiser devant elle. En vérité un autre enfant n'avait pas paniqué. C'était un garçon qu'elle pouvait supposer avait cinq ans. Il a été le seul nouveaux venus qui n'avait pas ouvertement paniqué et il c'était limité à l'aidée pour calmer les autres. Lorsqu'enfin ils se calmèrent enfin, celui-ci lui adressa la parole

-Bon que ce qu'on fait.

-Comment sa que ce qu'on fait ?

-On est seul, dans un endroit inconnu et on ne sait même pas qui on est. Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu partes à la recherche de quelqu'un de responsable.

Il n'avait pas torts, il serait mieux de trouver la personne à qui appartenait cet endroit et demander que ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Ainsi elle se retrouva à explorer l'immense palais où elle était apparue. L'endroit était titanesque tellement de couloir remplis de porte qui donnait sur d'autre couloir ou quand la chance lui souriait une pièce : Des bibliothèques, des bureaux, une cuisine immense etcetera, etcetera Malheureusement les salles était toutes vides et il n'y avait aucune signe que quelqu'un vivait ici.

Elle se sentait perdre espoir lorsque à la fin de l'énième couloir générique (enfin, elle se rendras plus tard que le couloir était bien plus décorés que les autres) elle tomba nez à nez avec une immense porte à double battant. Elle était décorée d'étoiles et de galaxies et le tout semblait bouger. Elle n'osait pas deviner ce qui se cachait derrière la porte mais quelque chose lui disait que sa pouvait être le maître des lieux.

Alors elle posa ses deux mains sur les portes et poussa de toutes ses forces sur les battants. La porte s'ouvrit et elle peut avoir un bon panorama de la pièce.

Malgré le faite qu'elle ne soit vielle de quelque heures, elle s'avait que cette chambre était l'apothéose du luxe. Les murs blancs était décoré de motifs or et argent et semblait briller de lumière. Les meubles de la pièce était magnifique et malgré son savoir limité, elle devinait que les crées avait été longs et ardus. En plein milieux de la chambre se trouvait un lit démesurer.

Ce lit ou plutôt le baldaquin pouvait sans aucun doute contenir facilement une vingtaine de personne, mais en ce moment-même il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le lit. Elle s'approcha donc pour avoir une meilleure vision de l'occupant. Il était jeune, grand et …nue. La nudité du spécimen male ne la dérangeait pas en soi car c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un être humain sans vêtements.

L'homme semblait être endormie dans un profond sommeil et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller de sitôt.

Elle examina la situation courroucés, ce n'était clairement pas lui qui l'avait amené elle et les autres dans cette endroit mais il était sans aucun doute important. Et puis il était un adulte

Alors elle décida très logiquement de réveiller l'inconnue de toutes les manières possibles. Elle le gifla, une fois deux fois, elle lui cria dans les oreilles mais rien à faire il dorait tout Jour. Ce sentant a cour de munition, elle chercha du regard un objet qui pouvait l'aider lorsqu'elle tomba sur un bol d'eau poser sur la table de chevet.

Elle avait peut-être trouvé la solution à son problème.

Il y a des jours moins bons que d'autre, des jours où on ne peut que suivre la cadence des événements. Ace était en trains de vivre un de ses jour-là. Il était passé à rêver un souvenir de son temps chez Barbe-blanche à se faire tirer par une petite fille ailées dans une infinie de couloir. La petite avait eu la « gentillesse » de le laisser s'habiller d'un pantalon avant de lui prendre la main et de le guider je ne sais où. La petite fille en question l'encourageait a courir plus vite pour rencontrer des gens qui apparemment l'attendait.

-Allez, dépêche-toi. Ils t'attendent.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une gigantesque porte en acier. La porte était assez entrouverte pour laisser lui et la fille passer. Ce qu'il trouvât devant lui le laissa sans vois.

Une dizaine d'enfant allant de cinq à un an se trouvait devant lui. Leur petite tête toute tournée vers lui. Soudains avant même qu'Ace eu le temps de digérer la situation, un des enfants fonça sur lui. Le petit (peaux brune, cheveux rouge et yeux de vipère) se jeta littéralement sur lui et le plaqua au sol avec incroyablement beaucoup de force.

-ALORS C'EST TOI LE BOSS DE CET ENDROIT EIN ? DONC SI JE TE BAS JE SUIS LE NOUVEAU BOSS ? GÉNIAL, CONSIDÈRE TOI DÉJÀ A TERRE ! Dit 'il levant son point.

Mais il ne put écraser sa petite main sur le visage d'Ace que la petite fille l'attrapa par le poignet et le jeta dans les bras d'un autre garçon (peux brune cheveux bleu et yeux de faucon). Ensuite toujours grâce à son incroyable force elle l'aida à se lever et à se remettre sur pieds.

Pendant tout la scène les autres enfants (même la petite teigne) c'était rapprochés et regardais Ace les yeux plein d'espoir. Ce genre de situation lui rappelait beaucoup trop les fois où c'était Luffy qui le regardait comme ça. Avant même qu'il puisse dire un mot, la petite fille prit la parole.

-J'ai trouvé cet homme dans le palais. Il était inconscient donc je doute que ce soit lui qui nous a amener ici.

Immédiatement les visages enjouer se décomposèrent.

-Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda une petite fille de quatre ans.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de ces illogiques événements, le visage de la petite fille ailée manqua de cette détermination qui la caractérisait

-Je…je ne sais pas. Bégayât 'elle le regards tourné vers le sol.

Soudainement Ace sentit une grande peine se placer dans son cœur. Cette petite fille lui rappelai lui en plus jeune, lorsqu'il c'était retrouver forcer à prendre le rôle de grand frère responsable pour Luffy. Une personne forcer à prendre le contrôle de la situation même si elle ne sait pas comment on fait.

Dans le futur Ace ne se demanderas toujours si ce qu'il fit était une bonne idée ou non. En tout cas en l'instant même c'était pour lui une excellente idée, même.

Ace s'agenouilla et se plaça à la hauteur des enfants. Ils le regardèrent tous les yeux grands ouverts, même la fille ailée qui avait perdue de sa dureté.

-Je vais essayer de vous aider.


	5. Le future n'a jamais été aussi incertain

Ah, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous rassasier. Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre et tant mieux ça ma pris trois essais avant de trouver un début qui me plaisais.

Ce chapitre est un peux un chapitre de transition, pour poser les bases de la relations d'Ace avec les enfants. Et en plus un nouveaux flasback tout frais tout nouveaux eh eh. La chanson de la berceuse est Amhrán Na Farraige de Lisa Hanningan. Je suis tombé sur cette chanson un peux par hazard mais je me suis dit quelle était parfaite pour ce chapitre.

Merci a shadow pour la review. j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre et que vous laisserez des reviews sa faits toujours plaisirs.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ace avait toujours aimé les enfants, c'était un fait avéré. Il les gâtait, leur racontait des histoires et les laissaient toucher son précieux chapeaux (alors que même Marco ne pouvait pas poser un doit dessus). Il avait aussi créé une relation de grand frère à petit sœur avec la petite O-tama à Wano.

Mais son amour inconditionnelle envers ces petits casse pieds et chialeurs professionnel, n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait soudainement décidé de prendre soin de neufs mioches qui apparemment n'avait pas de noms.

Il avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup-ci.

Ils étaient au nombre de neufs, quatre filles et cinq garçons leur âge variant de 6 ans à a peine quelque mois. Tous portaient une espèce de toges antiques. En somme des enfants normaux sauf a quelque détail près : une des filles avait des ailes, une autres des écailles bleu-vert partout sur le corps, la peau d'un des plus jeunes s'emblait montrer les os et d'autres encore.

Et c'est pour ça qu'Ace n'avait pas le droit de prendre des décisions sans Deuce ou Marco.

* * *

L'homme que la plus âgée avait ramené était… particulier. De un il était clairement plus âgée de surement d'une dizaine ou vingtaine d'année, de deux il ne ressemblait pas a aucun d'entre eux. Il avait la peau orangée avec quelque reflets dorés, des espèces de pierre précieuse semblait formés des taches de rousseurs et ses cheveux étaient plutôt des flammes dorées. Et de trois il s'emblaient beaucoup plus efficace à cacher sa panique que les autres.

Il leurs donna un sourire doux dénouer de double sens et se penchât un peux plus pour mieux communiquer avec eux.

-Je suppose que vous ne savez pas ce qu'on fait là ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et pendant un cours instant une lueur de déception étincela dans les yeux de l'homme. Mais elle s'éteignit vite et son sourire devint encore plus lumineux.

-Dites-moi les enfants, vous avez faims ?

Comme si réveillez, leurs estomacs grogneraient en unissons. Le sourire se fit plus attendris et l'homme se leva. Il prit la plus jeune d'entre eux dans ses bras et se tourna vers la plus âgée.

-Tu ne saurais pas ou se trouve une cuisine ?

Elle hocha la tête et elle fit signe de la suivre avec la main.

* * *

La cuisine que la plus âgée avait trouvée était immense. Remplis de marmite, d'instrument de cuisine et de couvercles. Aux milieux se trouvaient une grande table en bois. Ils étaient tous assis pendant que le seul adulte de la pièce se démenait à faire une simple soupe. Il ne s'emblait pas être très doué. A la fin il réussit à faire une soupe avec des carottes, des patates, des courgettes et des bouts de viande. Il la versa dans neufs assiettes creuse qu'il plaça devant eux.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est plein de bonne chose et ça va vous remplir l'estomac.

Ils mangèrent donc tous ensembles la soupe. La plus petite ayant le droit à une purée de pomme de terre. La soupe n'était pas la plus délicieuse mais elle était mangeable et avait remplis leurs estomacs comme promis. A la fin ils soupirèrent tous de bonheur après c'être bien remplis.

Soudain un des garçons bailla bruyamment, suivis d'un autre et puis d'un autre, très vites tous les enfants de la table bayait. L'adulte sourit tendrement et se leva de sa chaise.

-Je vois que vous êtes fatigués, il est temps d'aller dormirent je crois.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS FATIGU-EEES. Grogna le garçons aux cheveux rouges mais un bâillement lui coupa la parole.

-Oui, oui tu n'es pas fatiguer. Ris de nouveau l'homme avant de prendre la plus petite et de se diriger vers la porte. –Allons trouver des chambres.

* * *

Trouver des chambres avait été relativement simple, ils étaient non loin de la sienne. Elles étaient bien meublés : lits, armoires bibliothèque…Les armoires étaient remplis de vêtements et avait tous des pyjamas. Des jouets étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Tout s'emblait avoir été préparés, Comme ci quelqu'un s'avait qu'il allait venir.

Ce qui fut bien plus difficiles fut mettre les enfants aux lis. Les trois plus petits avaient calmement sombré dans le sommeil mais les six autres étaient intenables. Ils criaient, sautait sur leur lits et généralement refusait de dormir. C'était comme gérer six petits Luffy. L'enfer !

A la fin Ace réussis après moult efforts a les calmer et les mettre au lit. Ils s'endormirent rapidement et il put enfin se rendre dans sa chambre pour dormir un peux. Il allait en avoir besoins

* * *

Il s'écrasa sur le lit et grogna dans les doux coussins comme une bête blessé. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il se s'entait a deux doigts de s'évanouir du stress. Il était passé de statut de jeune vierge sans véritable attraction pour la vie familiale a presque père en charge de neufs enfants de bas-âges. Et ce n'était même pas le pire.

Il c'était réveillés dans un endroit inconnu, nus et apparemment sa peau avait changé de couleur ? Il avait assistés a l'apocalypse et il devait recrée un monde ? Bordel, pourquoi lui ? Les trucs bizarres et illogique, c'est le domaine de Luffy pas le sien

A la fin il s'endormit sous les de la fatigu et du stress

* * *

_C'était une nuit calme sur le Moby Dick. La lune brillait, la mer était calme et les étoiles étincelaient. C'était le tour de ace de monter la garde Cette semaine et fidèle a ses habitudes, il c'était placer sur la figure de proue en forme de baleine. Ca faisait déjà trois heures qu'il était là et il avait encore deux heures avant que Deuce prennent la relève. _

_-Y a une place de libre yoi ? _

_Ace sursauta de surprise et se retourna. Marco se tenait devant lui en toute sa gloire et apparemment très fière de l'avoir effrayer, le con. Mais la mine rabougrie s'égaya facilement et Ace lui offrit un radiant sourire au coin. _

_-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ducon ? demandât-il un sourcil levé._

_-Je m'ennuie et j'ai envie de voir les étoiles. Repondit Marco en lui renvoyant son sourire ;_

_Il s'assit à coter d'Ace et leva les yeux la tête vers les étoiles. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un temps indéterminé, un le regard vers l'horizon, l'autre vers les étoiles. Ace était parfaitement heureux de la situation mais apparemment Marco avait reçues une poussé de poésie et commença à chanter. _

**_Idir ann is idir as_****_  
Idir thuaidh is idir theas  
Idir thiar is idir thoir  
Idir am is idir áit  
Casann sí dhom_**

_C'était une chanson en une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, douce et maternelle comme les vagues de la mer. _

**_Amhrán na farraige  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin  
Ag cuardú go damanta  
Mo ghrá_**

_Ça devait être sans aucun doute une berceuse, car les yeux d'Ace se faisaient de plus en plus lourds. Bientôt sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Marco qui ne s'embla même pas l'avoir remarqué._

**_Idir gaoth is idir tonn  
Idir tuilleadh is idir gann  
Casann sí dhom  
Amhrán na Farraige_**

_-Marco ?_

_-Hm ?_

_-Tu m'apprendras cette chanson ? Marco le regarda un peux surpris mais rapidement un sourire étira ses lèvres. _

_Si tu veux allumettes, maintenant dors je mènerais la garde à la place. _

_Ace n'attendis pas une seconde pour s'endormir, pourtant dans son esprits sombrant il réussit à entendre les dernières paroles. _

**_Suaimhneach nó ciúin  
Ag cuardú go damanta  
Idir cósta, idir cléibh  
Idir mé is idir mé féin_**

**_Tá mé i dtiúin_**

* * *

Ace fut pousser ors de son doux rêves par des cris. Des cris de nourrissons mêmes. Il leva la tête des coussins a peine réveillez que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand. La petite ailée entra en courant dans la pièce suivis par les autres, elle avait le bébé dans les bras, bébé qui pleurait très forts.

Les enfants montèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à sauter dessus, agiter comme des puces.

-Messieurs, messieurs le bébé pleure.

-OUIAH, CRÉTIN ON N'ARRIVE PAS A DORMIR.

-Je crois que la meilleure action serait de la calmer.

-Okay, okay, CALMEZ-VOUS. Les enfants se calmèrent. (Sauf la petite fille ailée qui n'était même pas monté sur le lit.)-Montrez-moi le bébé.

La petite la lui tendit et il l'a pris dans ces bras. Le bébé avait la bouille toute rouge et furieuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de donner des coups de poing et des pieds. Elle semblait très en colère.

-Vous avez faits quoi pour la mettre en colère ?

Tous les enfants semblait se demander de quoi il parlait, tous sauf un. La petite teigne rousse évitait sons regards en sifflotant…suspect.

Il regarda la petite peste droit dans les yeux et lui demanda froidement :

-QU' .QUE.T' ?

-jaistapétresfortsdanslemurquiconnectenoschambres. Répondit-il d'une traite.

-Parle moins vite.

-J'ais tapés très forts dans le mur qui connecte nos chambres.

Bien sûr il avait fait ça. Ace avait envie de lui donner un bon coup sur la tête mais il se calma immédiatement. Il avait un bébé en colère dans les bras et donner une bosse sur la tête au petit n'était pas une bonne idée. Il soupira de fatigue et installe plus confortablement la petite.

-On parlera de ta punition demain, maintenant on a un bébé en pleur a gérer.

La petite avait été réveillée brusquement donc tous ce qu'il avait à faire étaient de la calmer. Mais il ne s'avait pas comment calmer les bébés ! Luffy dormait toujours profondément et quand il faisait des cauchemars, il venait dormirent avec lui et se calmait. Mais la petite avait besoins de quelque chose d'autre.

Et soudains il eut une idée.

Il s'asseyait sur le lit et immédiatement les enfants étonnés se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Il serra la petite contre son torse et commença à fredonner.

-Vous faite quoi ? Demanda la petite aux écailles.

-Je vais lui chanter une chanson.

**Idir ann is idir as****  
Idir thuaidh is idir theas  
Idir thiar is idir thoir  
Idir am is idir áit  
Casann sí dhom**


	6. le commencement de la première Ère

**Beaucoup de gens dise que le confinement leur plombe le morale et les empêches d'écrire. Moi c'est le contraire : le confinement me plombe le morale et j'écris pour oublier. C'est un peu comme de l'alcool.**

**J'ai ENFIN donné les noms de ces neufs diables et poser les bases de la premières Ere de ce monde. Dans le prochain on va sauter a adolescence turbulente et premier pas de l'humanité. (Je vais me régaler). Je vais aussi poster un chapitre sur les Dieux et leurs noms et Titres pour vous aider Je veux aussi faire une série D'OS à parts pour explorer la dynamique de famille. **

**Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ca fessait exactement trois mois qu'Ace était dans un palais qui fessait selon lui trois fois la taille d'une île entourée d'enfant avec des superpouvoirs. La partie superpouvoir était en vérité assez récente.

Il y a deux semaines une des filles a créé une immense tempête dans un des couloirs. Tempête genre vent houleux, pluies torrentiel et éclair à gogo. Ce fut durant ce même incident qu'une autre fille se révéla être capable de contrôler l'eau et réussis à empêcher une inondation majeure.

Apres ça, les autres enfants commencèrent à manifester des pouvoirs. Un qui fessait monter des colonnes de pierre, un autre qui provoquait magiquement des disputes ou encore la plus âgée qui fessait apparaître des espèces de lance lumineuse.

Et le pire c'est qu'il avait aussi commencé à manifester des trucs. Comme la fois où il c'était réveillé avec le lit inexplicablement en feux (heureusement que les meubles se réparent tout seul).

Mais le pire du pire n'était pas le fait que maintenant, il devait s'occuper de neufs mini Luffy avec des superpouvoirs, mais qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de noms.

Après trois mois aucun des neufs bambins avait un nom ni même un surnom et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Arrête d'invoquez des tempêtes ! Et toi arrête d'énerver ta sœur. Non pas toi, je parle de celui avec les cheveux rouges.

Et c'est pourquoi il se retrouve dans un des nombreux bureaux du palais en plein milieux de la nuit, à fixer sans vie une feuille de papier.

* * *

La feuille était simple, rien de spécial rien de particulier. Une feuille blanche parmi tant d'autre dans ce bureau. Et pourtant elle était le pire obstacle que d'Ace avait jamais vécus. En Deux heures, il n'avait rien écris et il commençait un peux à paniquer.

Les enfants réclamaient des noms depuis des jours et ils les voulaient maintenant.

Le problème était qu'i ne s'avait pas donné nommer des objets. Si sa tenait qua lui, il aurait appelé son Stricker : Mini-bateau à vapeur. Pas vraiment cool.

Mais tout ce monologue ne l'aidait pas dans sa quête. Il n'avait toujours pas d'idée comment appeler ces marmots.

Il pourrais appeler la plus âgée Patricia !...Non, c'était clairement moche.

Ace soupira d'agacement. Il n'avait vraiment pas de bonne idée et Il ne voulait vraiment pas décevoir les enfants… Il était vraiment un gardien minable.

* * *

C'était une douce matinée, ce jour-là. Un soleil doux, un petit vent frais et une mère scintillante. Vraiment le jour parfait. Sans surprise, tout le monde avait été libérer de leur obligations et pouvaient tous profiter de cette calme journée. Ace se trouvait sur le pont allonger sur le dos et profitant a pleinement du soleil. Deuce était assis à coter de lui, poser sur une nappe a fleur sirotant un bon tée. Il lisait un de ses livres d'aventures fantaisie qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

-Sa parle de quoi ton livre ? Demanda Ace à son ami de toujours. Deuce se tourna vers lui l'air surpris mais il commença rapidement à lui raconter toute l'histoire.

-ET bien, C'est l'histoire d'une femme du nom de Vidoria dans un monde sans haki et sans fruits du démon. Elle rencontre un homme de noms de Baldir et… Deuce lui raconta toute l'histoire lui présenta tous les personnages, ne se fessant arrêter que par Ace quand il voulait poser des questions.

C'était déjà une bonne journée, mais voir Deuce heureux l'avait rendue parfaite.

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur. Il s'était endormi sur son papier comme un abruti. Il avait encore une fois rêvés de sa vie d'avant et malgré sa courte mémoire il se souvenait parfaitement des noms des personnages…Bizarre. Ce genre de rêve arrivait assez souvent. Trop souvent.

Ace se reconcentra sur la feuille. Le rêve décrivait une des nombreuse fois où Deuce lui avait décrit un de ses livres préférées.

Il prit une plume et commença à écrire tous les noms qu'il se souvenait.

Vidoria Nedus Baldir Garn Emer Lazul Aben Baseros Mélédine .

Quelle surprise il y en avait neufs. Neufs noms pour neufs enfants.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé Ace se sentit observer.

* * *

-Il se doute de quelque chose créatrice

-Tais-toi parasite, j'essaye juste de l'aider.

-Si tu le dis, mais t'est pas très discrètes.

-Ace est parfais pour ce rôle il a juste besoin de d'un coup de main.

-Oui, oui créatrice…On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On attend. La première Ère va commencer avec eux.

* * *

Il c'était passer quelque chose durant la nuit, elle le sentait. Quelque chose avait changé, ou plutôt a été briser. Comme lorsqu'on découvre un secret qui devait rester cacher. Cette onde de choc imperceptible l'avait réveillée en plein milieux de « la nuit ». Et elle n'avait pas réussis à fermer l'œil depuis.

Plusieurs heurs passèrent et bientôt ce fut « le matin ». Elle entendait derrière la porte les autres sortirent de leurs chambres excités. Ace avait promis de leur donner des noms, Aujourd'hui.

Elle se demanda si c'était ça qui avait provoqué l'onde de choc, leur nouveaux noms ou peut-être c'était quelque chose d'autre entièrement.

Tellement de réponse et si peu de question.

La porte de sa chambre et Ace passa la tête dans la chambre. Il avait l'air…Heureux. Enfin plutôt plus calme et poser de qu'hier.

-Ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demandât-il l'air préoccupé.

NON…Je…Je ne me fais pas à l'idée d'avoir un nom. Ce n'était pas un mensonge en soi. Elle était vraiment nerveuse d'avoir un nom. Elle ne savait même pas clairement ce que ça allait changer.

Ace souris tendrement et entra dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit côté d'elle sur le lit.

-Je comprends. Un nom c'est comme une partie de toi. Ton nom fait partie de ton identité. Dit-il en passants sa main dans ses cheveux roses.

-Ça change quoi un nom. Demandât-elle.

\- Ça ne change rien, juste que maintenant ton identité porte un nom.

Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivés ici, elle regarda Ace sans filtre. Sans la méfiance, le doute et le soupçon. Sans la peur qu'il aillait leur jouer un mauvais tour. Elle voyait enfin l'homme qui c'était couper en plusieurs morceaux pour s'occuper d'enfants qui n'était pas les siens. Un homme qui avait montré, fermeté, courage et patience au dits enfants ignorants tout.

-Dits…C'est quoi mon noms ?

Ace parut surpris mais son sourire s'élargit encore plus (si c'était possible).

-Tu es Vidoria.

Et son nom il lui donna.

* * *

**Vidoria déesse de la justice, de l'art militaire et de la verité. 6 ans**

**Nedus dieux du savoir, de la sagesse et de la diplomatie 5 ans**

**Baldir dieu de la guerre, de la violence et de la soif de sang. 5 ans**

**Ame dieu du ciel, du vent et des orages 4 ans**

**Emer dieu de la terre, de la vegetation et des tremblements de terre 4 ans**

**Lazul désse de la mer, des courants d'eau et des stunamis 4 ans**

**Aben dieu du temps, du passé et du futur 3 ans**

**Baseros dieu des morts. 2 ans**

**Mélédine déesse de l'amour et de la beauté 1 ans**

**Qaund tu essaye de comprendre ce site~~~~~~**

**Et pour répondre a Shadow les chiffres c'est leur ages**


	7. Ce qui devais arriver, arrivas

**Deux mois après la dernière update me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Celui-là ma pris du temps mais moins de prévue et je suis assez fière du résultat. L'histoire avance bien et nous passerons enfin à la prochaine partie : Les conséquences qu'aurons nos mini-Dieu sur le monde.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite des bonne vacances. Je tien à prévenir tous mes lecteurs que je prendrais une pause pour l'été et de toute façons là où je suis y pas d'Internet. **

**Je remercie Shadow pour la review et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

Des fois, la nuit lorsqu'il était seuls dans sa chambre, Ace pensais à son passé. A sa famille, à ses amis, à cette vie détruite en mille morceaux. Et il se demandait, seraient-ils fière de lui ? Est-ce que son père Barbe-Blanche auraient été fière? De sa détermination a élevés des enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens ? Que penserais-t-il s'il savait que son fils suivait ses pas ? Des questions dont Ace s'avait pertinemment qu'elles n'auront jamais aucune réponse mais qu'il continuait à se les demander sans cesse.

Et souvent ces questions le menait a une autre bien plus oppressante : Était-il un père ? Est-ce que les enfants le voyaient comme un père ? Était-il prêts pour être un père ? Avait-il le courage d'être père ? Ces questions-là, elles avaient des réponses mais Ace avait trop bien trop peur pour les demander.

Alors il continuait chaque nuit à se poser des questions sans réponse.

* * *

Nedus aimait lire. Non, Il chérissait chaque symbole obscur qu'il trouvait sur ces vieux manuscrits faits en peaux d'animaux. Il passait des journées entières enfermé dans la bibliothèque à lire des papyrus appartenant à des civilisations inconnus. Tellement que souvent Ace devait le faire sortir de force pour manger ou dormir. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le destin pour lui avoir donné le pouvoir de savoir lire toute les langues. Malheureusement son frère jumeaux Baldir n'avait pas ce don et de toute façons préférais se battre. Heureusement, Nedus partageait son amour des livres avec sa sœur aînée Vidoria bien que pour elle sa passion était beaucoup moins obsessionnelle et plus mondaine.

Il était devenus normale que Nedus partage ses journées de lecture avec sa sœur côte à côte sur l'un des canapés de la bibliothèque et entourés de vieux parchemins. Et Lorsque l'un d'entre eux ne comprenait pas un mot, il demandait à l'autre et lorsque aucun des deux ne s'avait ce que ça voulait dire ils allaient voir Ace qui savait (presque) toujours ce que ça voulait dire.

Aujourd'hui encore ils passèrent leur journée dans la bibliothèque. Nedus avait jeté son dévolu sur un recueil de poésie et Vidoria avait choisis un livre de lois d'un royaume inconnue. Les deux testes avait été écrits dans la même langue étrange mais comme d'habitude les deux n'avait aucun mal pour la traduire. Pourtant Nedus bloquait sur un mot en particulier, un mot qu'il avait déjà vu dans d'autre texte et dans d'autres langues.

-Vidoria ? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

-UM ? Répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa fascinante lecture.

-Ca veut dire quoi « père » ?

Vidoria se détacha de son livre de lois et ce tourna vers lui, le regard perplexe.

-J'ais lut ce mots plusieurs fois mais rien ne m'explique ce que ça veut dire. Expliquât-il a sa sœur. Celle-ci se pencha sur son livre pour lire le mot mystérieux et immédiatement ses sourcils se froncèrent. Nedus connaissait bien cette expression, c'était l'expression qu'elle arborait quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose et que ça l'énervait.

Elle pris la main de Nedus dans le sienne et se leva. Direction le bureau préférés d'Ace.

* * *

Depuis quelque temps Ace avait pris l'habitude d'écrire des lettres à son père. Des lettres pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il faisait. Comment les enfants grandissait, apprenait et combiens il regrettait d'avoir provoqué sa mort et d'avoir été une déception en générale. Une fois la lettre terminer, il l'a cachais dans son bureaux, un poids de moins sur la conscience.

Ace était en en trains d'écrire une de ces fameuse missives lorsque Vidoria et Nedus déboulèrent dans son bureaux sans frapper. C'était un évènement récurrent et normale alors Ace simplement posa sa plume et ouvrit ses oreilles.

-Alors, quel mot vous pose problème ? Demanda-t-il devinant sans problème la raison de leur visite.

-Ça veut dire quoi « Père »

_Quoi ? _

Avait-il bien entendue ? Etait-ce bien le mot dont il demandait l'explication ? Pourquoi lui ? Alors que Ace lui-même ne s'avait pas lui-même comment l'expliquer. Ace n'était pas prêts, il était pas du tout prêts pour l'expliquer. ce mots, ce titre…Ce..ce…ce rôle si important dans la vie d'un enfant.

Soupirant toute son appréhension hors de son corps, Ace se mit à se battre contre lui-même. Pouvait-il expliquer ce mots et tout ce qui allait avec alors que lui-même ne s'avait pas comment le voir. Un mot qui appartenait à l'homme qu'il avait le plus aimer et celui qu'il avait plu haï ? Et puis merde, c'était son rôle de gardiens de répondre à leur question, même lorsque Ace lui-même ne s'avait pas comment y répondre. Plutôt mourir que de bâcler ses fonctions

Ace avait dut rester silencieux pendant plus d'une minute parce que Vidoria lui donna un coup de pieds sur la jambe pour le réveiller.

-Alors ç'a veut dire quoi ?

Ace prit les deux dans ses bras et les plaça sur ses genoux.

-Eh bien, un père est une personne qui prend soin de toi, qui t'aime sans considération, qui veux t'on bien quoi qu'il arrive…

Pendant Ace expliquait le sens profond de ce simple mot, il rata le regard de Vidoria. Un regard qui pouvait être jugé indescriptible.

Lorsque les enfants partirent, Ace retourna dans se battre dans sa guerre contre lui-même et se posa les questions qu'il se posait la nuit. Etait-il leur père ? Etait-il digne d'être leur père ?

* * *

Vidoria ne ferma pas l'œil pendant plusieurs nuits. Les mots d'Ace résonnaient encore de sa petite tête. « Pére » qui eut crus que ce simple mot puisse provoquer une telle réaction chez elle et Ace et pour définitivement les mêmes raisons.

Apres être sortis du bureau d'Ace la tête remplis de plus de question que de réponse, elle et Nedus avaient furieusement fouillés la bibliothèque a la recherche d'informations. Le peux qu'ils avaient trouvé ne faisais que affirmer ce que Ace leur avait dits. Et leur questionnement sur leur relation.

Depuis des mois Vidoria se demandaient pourquoi Ace avait-il décider de les aider ? Au début elle pensait qu'il avait des arrières pensée louche, mais plus le temps passais plus cette théorie se prouvais erronée. Ace était un catastrophique menteur et était vraiment beaucoup trop gentils et attentionné pour vouloir leur faire du mal. De plus au fil des jours depuis qu'il vivait ensemble, Vidoria ressentait une drôle de sensation. Un drôle de bonheur la traversait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Ace. Une joie immense rien du fait qu'il soit là. Apparemment, elle réagissait comme ça parce qu'il était son « père »

Ace prenait soins d'eux, les aidaient à grandir et surtout était la fondation de leur famille. Toutes ces qualités étaient indispensables pour être un père. Toutes ces évidences pointaient vers cette vérité longuement inconnue.

Mais bientôt un autre problème s'éleva. Est-ce qu'eux considérait Ace leur père ? Vidoria était sûr qu'elle le considérait comme tel mais ses frères et sœurs ? Quelle était leur pensée sur lui ? Elle savait déjà que Nedus l'adorait mais le reste était un mystère. Pour répondre à ce mystère ils réunirent le reste de leur fratrie et leur posèrent des questions stratégiques. Les réponses étaient claires et nettes. Ace était leur père et ils étaient ces enfants. Ça avait toujours été ainsi, depuis le jour où il se retrouva dans la salle centrale entourés d'enfants qui à l'époque n'avait pas de noms, il était leur père. Celui qui prenait soins d'eux quoi qu'il arrive, qui les punissaient quand ils fessaient des bêtises, qui les rassuraient quand ils avaient peurs.

Il était grand temps qu'il le traite avec le respect qu'il méritait.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était la première pensé que traversa l'esprit d'Ace lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. C'était trop…calme. Le temps passés avec les enfants lui avait appris qu'ils n'étaient jamais calmes. Tous les matins Ace se réveillait au son des disputes et des cris, Alors que là, rien, pas un bruit. Depuis quelque jour les enfants était étrangement calme. Ils se disputaient moins, fessaient moins de Bordel. Ils fessaient même la vaisselle sans qu'Ace leur demande trois fois ! Comme si en une nuit il avait été remplacé par des différentes personnes

Soudainement vraiment inquiet, Ace se leva de son lit, mit une paire de pantalon et sortit de sa chambre en courant. Il avait un mauvais très, mauvais pressentiment.

Il fouilla chaque endroit où les enfants pouvaient être. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre, ni dans la salle de bains. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle centrale ou encore la bibliothèque. Ace commençais à vraiment paniquer, était-il possible que les enfants avait disparus ? Où étaient-ils ? Etaient-ils morts ?

_Non Ace ne pense pas à ce mot, tu sais qu'il te plonge en dépression. _

Soudain Ace remarqua de la fumée noire sortir d'une des portes menant vers l'un des nombreux couloirs du palais. Apeurés, Il se rua vers l'origine de la fumée et traversa plusieurs couloirs et plusieurs portes avant de se trouver devant la source de celle-ci. La fumée sortait de la porte entrouverte de la cuisine. Ace pouvait entendre de l'intérieur ce qui semblait être une dispute avec des cris et des objets qui tombaient.

_Voilà donc où vous étiez ! _

Ace ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit en grand la porte avec un coup de pieds pour faire sortir la fumée et ce dut retenir de lancer un jurons. Trois fours était en feu, il y avait de la farine partout et le garde à manger avait été dévasté. Baldir était recouvert de…crème ? Il se battait contre Vidoria qui était elle aussi recouverte de crème des pieds jusqu'aux ailes. Tout autour d'eux, le reste des enfants les regardaient se battre. Il était tous habillé avec des chapeaux de chefs et des tabliers (même la petite Mélédine). Azul tenait dans les mains un plats avec dessus ce qui s'emblait être un gâteau carbonisé.

-BORDEL, BALDIR QU'EST-CE QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS EN : NE PAS MÊTRE TROP DE SUCRE DANS LE GATEAUX SINON IL BRULLE ?

-T'AS GEULE METRE DU SUCRE AURAIS DU LE RENDRE ENCORE PLUS BONS.

-TOUT CE QUE TU DEVAIS FAIRE ETAIT DE SUIVRE LES INSTRUCTIONS DU LIVRE.

\- JE NE SAIS PAS LIRE !

-MENTEUR, JE TE L'AIS APRIS LA SEMAINE DERRIERE.

Paniqué Ace se dépêchât d'absorber les flammes avant que celle-ci ne détruisent le reste de la cuisine. Nedus naturellement le remarqua et fonça vers lui, les yeux remplis de larme. Ace le réceptionna dans ces bras avec aisance.

Les autres le remarquèrent eux aussi Juste après et coururent vers lui. En moins de deux seconde, Ace fut assaillis par une marée d'enfant qui criait et s'accusaient entre eux d'avoir brulé le gâteau.

Quoi,qui,quand,où ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux enfants en une nuit ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils faire un gâteau en premier lieu ? Pour qui ? Ace avait tellement de question que tous qu'il arrivait à dire était :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Immédiatement les cris et les pleurs stoppèrent et les enfants ce regardèrent entre eux. Pour accuser sa propre fratrie il y a du monde mais pour expliquer ce qui ce passe y a plus personne. Puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Baldir et Vidoria qui n'avait pas arrêtez de ce battre entre-temps. Se sentant intensément observer, ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers les autres et blanchirent considérablement en voyant Ace.

Immédiatement ils arrêtèrent de se battre et se placèrent devant Ace, droit comme des piquer et le regard pointer vers le sol. Il était évident que ces deux-là avait quelque-chose à voir avec l'état désastreux dans lequel se trouvait la cuisine. Ace soupira d'exaspération et passa la main dans ses cheveux. A chaque fois que c'est deux-là était ensemble, quelque chose finissais toujours par être détruit. Une chaise, une armoire ou encore leur propre chambre.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demandât-il après un silence d'une quinzaine de seconde.

Vidoria ouvris la bouche la première mais elle fut coupée par Baldir qui semblais avoir beaucoup à dire :

-On…on…voulait te faire un gâteau…et…et…je l'ai brulé.

Baldir avait un air tellement désolé que Ace se sentais mal pour lui. Vidoria quant à elle avait le même regard d'un enfant incertain tremblant sous la possible punition de ses parents. Ace connaissait très bien ce regards : C'était le regard que Luffy lui donnais quand il savait qu'il avait fait une grosse, très grosse connerie

Ace soupira de nouveaux, il ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre eux trop longtemps. Il se pencha vers les deux et les prix dans ses bras. Ils se tendirent immédiatement mais bientôt ils fondirent dans son étreinte. Les larmes de honte qu'ils retenaient coulèrent. Apres quelque seconde d'hésitation les autres aussi s'unirent au câlin et ensemble formèrent une masse d'une armée de bras.

-la prochaine fois que vous voulez faire un gâteau, prévenez moi avant…Et pour punition, vous allez nettoyer toute la cuisine

Vidoria se tendit de nouveaux avant de se relaxer de nouveaux et de sourire, heureuse. Ace était son père alors bien sûr qu'il allait la pardonner.

-Oui…Père.

* * *

Il y avait des nuits où Azul n'arrivais pas à dormir. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil ces nuits là et elle restait éveiller jusqu'au petit matin. Ces épisodes d'insomnie irrégulière étaient plutôt rares mais quand ils arrivaient ils étaient chiants comme pas possible. Rester réveiller pendant des heures alors qu'on est clairement fatiguer ? L'enfer…

Or cette nuit-là, la normale crise d'insomnie fut accompagnée par une envie folle d'aller dans la salle principale. Et pour une envie c'était une envie elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'une voie l'ordonnait d'aller là-bas. Elle lui disait que s'allait être bien, qu'une petite marche allait la fatiguer et la mettre au lit.

Enerver et sans aucun doute sous l'influence de son manque de sommeil, Azul décida d'écouter la vois dans sa tête.

Les couloirs du palais étaient sombres la nuit, enfin ce qui pouvait être considérer la nuit ici. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'horloges alors lorsque les lumières s'éteignaient normalement, ils pensaient naturellement que c'était l'heure d'aller dormir. Bref…

Azul parcourais les couloirs sombre se disant que peut-être qu'aller vers la salle principale en plein milieux de la nuit. La chandelle qu'elle tenait dans sa mains ne s'emblait rien illuminer du tout, le couloir restait toujours aussi sombre. Azul avait presque l'impression de sentir des vois murmurer dans les ténèbres.

Soudain Lazul remarqua une petite lumière au loin, comme un phare dans cette mer de ténèbres (c'était quoi un phare déjà ?). Sans trop y penser Azul fonça vers la lueur prête à tout pour s'échapper des ténèbres oppressantes. Elle courut pour ce qui elle s'entait être des heures, la lumières devenant progressivement de plus en plus intense. Jusqu'enfin elle devint aveuglante et qu'elle ne comprenne plus où elle était.

Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit Elle était dans la salle principale, là où elle était « née ». La lumière avait disparu et avait été remplacé par une douce lueur. Toute la salle s'emblait briller comme de nulle part et pendant une instant Azul se demanda si c'était bien la salle principale.

Soudain une lumières étincelante apparut de nul part et illumina de nouveaux la pièce. Azul dû fermer encore les yeux une fois de peur que cette intense lueur l'aveugle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux onze trônes avait apparues de nulle part et avec eux une étrange sphére rouge et noire flottait au milieux de la salle circulaire.

Le cris que lâcha Azul résonna dans tout le palais.


End file.
